Promise Of A Lifetime
by worldreminiscence
Summary: ...Usui Takumi. You promised me right? Where are you now then? Are you still here by my side? Can you see me crying now? Can you hear me whispering I love you? ...I ...hate you, you know... Misaki x Usui. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1: Promise Of A Lifetime

**A/N:** Hello! I replaced the old one with this. Some grammars were edited by Nicha. :] Now it's better. x]

Anyway, I was listening to the song Promise of a lifetime by Kutless then this tragic idea popped out in my head... I hope it turned out alright, I originally wrote this at dawn around 1:00 until 5:00 T_T Anyone is welcome to leave a review! ^^ This is my first Maid-sama! fic. :]

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Maid-sama! anime/manga. All rights belong to Fujiwara Hiro-sensei.

**Warning:** I guess u all know already why this is in tragedy genre..

If some of you would want to listen to music while reading, I suggest u listen to the song: Promise of a lifetime - Kutless

This isn't a song fic, I was just inspired by that music :] It's so beautiful and heartbreaking, I love it.

* * *

Promise Of A Lifetime

I have always hated men. The moment my father left us with nothing but debts, my world, our world, broke down like an anchor being dragged by the heavy gravity beneath the water. I trusted him. I believed in him. But all those years of having faith in him was destroyed in just a blink of an eye. Everything went dark around me. Everything became fake to me. I felt different kinds of emotions swarming through me. Sorrow, disappointment, anger, confusion... broken...

I was shattered when my mother fell ill because of the heavy stress she had to burden on her own. I was sad that my younger sister had to experience the same faith as me: without a father; with only a mother; and without money to fill up our desires and wishes. I was disappointed that we've been betrayed by the very person I've put my whole trust into. I was angry that he had to leave us, without care, without thought. Us, his own family, were left in the mud by him. But I was confused. Confused as to how he could be so selfish. Confused as to why all of these had to happen to us. I was confused, I didn't know who and what to believe anymore.

I loved my father. But the feeling was long gone already. He was just a painful memory that I would never, ever want to remember anymore. He was just a distasteful fragment of my memory that I would want to bury deep within the deepest pit of my heart. I only loved my mother and my younger sister. Both of them were the only ones who completed me. And I did not need anyone else. I did not need anything else. Just them and their smiles were enough to keep me going for every day.

After my mother's state became better, enough for her to come back home to us, I've decided to give my best in studies and part-time job even more. I didn't want to see her so fragile anymore, so weak, so down. As for my younger sister, Suzuna, I would give her better education, better life, a better experience and happiness. So that she wouldn't feel the same way as I was feeling: Devastation. Despair. Hatred. All of those were such bitter tastes that my caring mother and ever so innocent Suzuna didn't deserve one bit.

I have really always disliked men. They never deserve my trust and loyalty. I swore to myself that I would never trust any of them anymore. They'd only bring pain; that was what I have always believed ever since he abandoned us in the empty darkness. I have detached myself from men, away from their malicious eyes, away from their cruel intentions...

Then suddenly, everything that was around me had changed. After every blocks of the wall I have laboriously built around me, he selfishly entered and unknowingly destroyed them. He greedily stepped into my already rather-damaged life. He annoyingly teased me. He irritatingly made me open my heart to men once again. And although I haven't had the intention of letting him enter fully, he, once again, selfishly made me change my mind. It was as if after all those years of running from a terrible nightmare, I finally found a way to escape. I finally found my escape, my light. And it was _him_.

Before I knew it, not only those around me but _I, myself, _have already changed too. He made me grow through those changes. I have learned to love him. I have learned to trust him. I have learned to accept the things I couldn't have accepted if he didn't make me open my eyes. Then as though I was just a newly born baby, I opened my eyes and for the first time after the horrible experience with my father, I realized that not all men were ignorant and cruel like him. That there were still those who could be true to what they'd say, who could keep their promises whether or not it would take a long time to fulfill it.

Usui Takumi. Why was his name clinging on my heart I didn't know. Why was he holding a huge meaning to my everyday life I didn't know. The first time we have talked wasn't actually a conversation. Just him, rejecting a girl who happened to have liked him. And just me, who happened to have warned him not to make girls cry anymore. It was such an irony for me that I have fallen in love with a man like him who could easily break a woman's heart without even giving a second thought when men like him were the ones I loathe the most. But, I loved him. Despite of that, I was drawn to him. He became a part of my life where I could no longer imagine going on everyday without seeing his face and his attractive eyes, without hearing his alluring voice, without being played by his teasing smirks, without being embraced by his securing arms, without feeling his warm lips on mine...

Then before I could blink, I have fallen into the vast emptiness once again. Now... I was kneeling on the ground, and the knee-length black dress I was wearing created a pool around my knees. I saw my hands gripping the surface of the green grass leaving a mark of my grasp there once I loosened my hold on them. Then I saw drops of water falling onto the ground. I thought it was raining. But it was too little for rain. They were only dropping down from me. From my _eyes_. And that was when I realized. I was crying. Tears were streaming down my face like a river, unstopped from its flow.

"Usui..." I heard myself muttering the name of the man I was grieving for. The name of the man I have loved, cared, held onto...

I quickly stood up and wiped my tears with my right forearm and held it there to cover my face from embarrassment. I was so sure my face was a mess. I thought I'd stop from crying. I thought I'd just have to laugh it all off and then maybe I would wake up from this horrible nightmare that was haunting me again. I thought if I stand up, I'd be able to overcome the pain I was feeling inside my chest. Because that was what I've always done before. I'd instantly stand up whenever I fail and everything would be back to normal.

But I figured out it was different. Before, my spirit would stand up along with me but now, it was only my body. My soul was left crushed into pieces on the ground. I couldn't stop my tears as the pain in my chest grew stronger. And then I saw his photograph standing above the white huge box that had his body inside. From the corner of my eye when I lowered my arm, I saw him smiling at me. His photograph was there, wearing a mocking smile that was likely to be directed to me.

"Usui... Usui," I heard myself chanting his name repeatedly before breaking down into sobs again. Not wanting to see him depart from my sight, and not wanting any attention from anyone who was there, I began running away silently as fast as my feet could carry me. I didn't know where I was heading, for all I knew was I would be alright as long as I was far from his presence. From his ceased existence.

I continued to run, not caring about my tears flowing unstoppably anymore. Not caring about where I'd end up. That was before I tripped and fell forwards. I was still good at defending myself though. I let myself fall but stopped my upper body from crashing by palming the ground. I was kneeling down once again. But it hurt. My palm hurt from the impact. I was quite sure it was bleeding now. But then who cared about that? It was only mere bleeding. Nothing bad was going to happen to me. It was nothing compared to the stinging pain that kept on piercing into my heart! Damn it. Was I always this weak? My eyebrows knitted together before gritting my teeth. Beads of tears still flowed down from my exhausted, swollen eyes. Then I suddenly remembered a distant memory...

"_Usui!" Misaki called to him as he walked ahead of her._

"_What is it Ayuzawa?"_

_Misaki caught up to him, catching her breathe. Her shift in the Maid Latte just ended and as usual, Usui always waited for her so they could walk home together. She never really understood him. One time he was teasing her then next day, he'd act like it was all nothing. Misaki raised an eyebrow as vein of anger popped out in her temple. She wanted to strangle Usui until he choked._

"_Misa-chan," Usui called her by her name. Which surprised her for it was a sudden change. A blush crept up her face as she concentrated on looking straight ahead and not on him, forgetting the irritation she felt just a while ago. When Usui looked at her, he chuckled lightly._

"_What? You perverted outer-space ali-" Misaki's words were cut off when Usui grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a dark corner between the cake store and the family restaurant they were passing by. Misaki's eyes widened and her face turned redder if that was even possible. Good __thing it was dark... But although she couldn't think clearly and her mind was in a sudden haze, she still felt strangely comfortable. Misaki was speechless for a while. Then she registered in her mind what was happening._

_Usui was hugging her tightly. His arms were around her securely and face buried into the crook of her neck. Misaki gasped when Usui pressed his soft, warm lips against the skin on her neck._

"_U-usui?" she managed to call his name despite of the nervousness she was strongly feeling._

"_Misa-chan... I love you," he whispered with a sad tone in his voice. Misaki would have noticed it if her heartbeat wasn't banging too loudly that it was the only sound she could hear and nothing else. Her face heated up; it looked like she was going to faint anytime soon but she got hold of herself quickly and placed her hands on his back._

_Usui seemed taken aback as he had widened his eyes. Misaki returned his hug. A small blush spread across his cheeks as he pulled her closer to him. "I... hate you, you know..." Misaki whispered to him, both knowing that it meant the opposite. She couldn't see it but if she was facing him, she'd have seen that Usui's smile was a painful one._

"_I... promise you that I'll always be here for you Misa-chan. I can't be the closest person to you for now, but I won't ever leave your side. Only the stopping of my breathe would make my body leave you but that doesn't mean that _I_ won't be by your side anymore too, remember this, Misaki..." Usui had called her name in full and she was now getting worried. Why was he acting as if something was going to happen? Was it just her imagination?_

"_Misaki-chan, can you call me by my name? Just this time..." he pleaded. Now this shocked her. There was really something strange and she was sure of that now but for some reason, instead of asking him what was wrong as she usually did when he acted weird, Misaki clenched the shirt on his back until it crumpled._

"_Usui...usui... T-takumi. I get it... so..." Misaki then moved her hands from his back onto his arm and tugged on his sleeves indicating for him to let her go. She was going to be insane if their heated embrace last even longer. When Usui let go of her, she sighed in relief only to be put into a more embarrassing state. He cupped her cheeks with his right hand and inclined his head to the right before closing his distance to her face. Soon his warm lips were pressed against her cold ones. Misaki's eyes were widening. She blushed even more as Usui didn't break the kiss. Ugh... Maybe this time, she'd just let her eyelids close and treasure the moment she was so sure she'd never forget, along with his promise._

Tears ran down from my eyes more than before as I re-lived the vivid memory. I shook my head almost violently. I was sitting on the ground now, nothing else but trees around me. I was in a forest? How far have I really ran? Oh yes... this was just a forest near the garden where _his body _was departing from. I found myself chuckling at the thought as I cried at the same time. My numb body shook in agony.

"...Usui Takumi! Come back... Please!" I was surprised at myself when I suddenly yelled. But I decided to let out my suppressed emotion of sadness as I lifted my head to look up at the blue gray sky. Yet again, tears were dropping from my eyes.

"Please... I'd do anything, I'd call you by your name, I'd say I love you many times! I'd hug you and won't let go, I'd kiss you by my own will, I... I'd... I'd love you more than you love me! Just please, Usu-Usui..." I shut my eyes tight as I said all those words between my sobs. I was gritting my teeth and I could feel the collar of my dress already damp wet from the river of tears that slid from my eyes, cheeks until jaw. But I also felt like there were no more left to shed, my eyes were no doubt, red, and they hurt. My eyes hurt, it was as if they were hit by something so sharp that I couldn't open them anymore. I was still crying, over and over as I continued to scream in despair, and as I continued to yell in pain...

…

…

Years had passed and I graduated from high school and college at last. Now I am aiming to become a Physical Education teacher in a co-ed school. Today is a holiday though and I am sitting beside my window as I look outside when drops of rain unexpectedly began pouring down. It is the same day as when I had cried back then. It was as if the sky knew my pain that it was crying with me as it is _this_ same day that tears will well from my eyes once again while savoring the tranquility of the surrounding. While remembering his face. While remembering _him_.

...

Usui Takumi. You promised me right? Where are you now then? Are you still here by my side? Can you see me crying now? Can you hear me whispering _I love you_? Can you feel my pain too?

...

Did you know? I always try to smile. But it would only come out as a forced expression. I always try to think of something else. But your face would be the only one to appear inside my head. I always try to bury you as a memory. But you would still remain as a living presence to me even though your existence was nowhere here anymore.

...

...

You know what? ...You're the same as my father and at the same time, completely different. Both of you left me... But... my father left me nothing, only an _unwanted _memory. While you... you left me our _warm_, _gentle _and _sweet _memories... And a promise of a lifetime to cling onto. What my life is now is all thanks to you... Takumi. And if ever you can hear my prayers and thoughts, just to let you know, I never stopped loving you. I don't think... I ever will.

* * *

How was it? I'd be happy to receive some feedback, I really wish to know ur opinions. Anything is fine, even if u didn't like it T^T Please tell me how I can improve. :] Thank u so much!

Have good days and good nights everyone!

~Terru

EDITED: I thought some people would ask how he died or if he knew already that he was going to die, but I decided not to put it here and let it to everyone's imagination. BUT if u are really curious and want to know what actually happened, u can ask me^^ I just don't want to put it here cause... idk why, maybe because I'd cry too if I include it T_T And it would become a very long showing here than me briefly explaining to those who'd ask :] I'm sorry if this couldn't reach ur expectations, I still hope u enjoyed reading it(if not made u sad)^^


	2. Chapter 2: Wherever You Will Go

**A/N:** Hello there everyone! I'm so late, I know. I am very sorry! *bows low* Anyway, this is the last chapter to this fic. I'm sorry Usui Fans! Please don't kill me! T^T Oh yeah, this fic was inspired by the song **Wherever you will go** by **The Calling**. The first chapter was inspired by **Promise of a lifetime** by **Kutless**. Hope you'll enjoy reading! Anyone is welcome to review. ^_^

Many thanks to those who had reviewed in the last chapter!

This chapter is in Usui's POV.

* * *

Wherever You Will Go

Misaki Ayuzawa. There were lots of times we'd encounter. Every encounter was when I'd reject a girl confessing their loves to me, and her, telling me to not let her catch me making a girl cry again. I wasn't particularly interested in girls. And I found it easy to just refuse them in a straightforward way. Fast and simple. I didn't really give attention to the words I would say when it came to such matters.

Those times were just usual events that were forgettable, nothing special, just a usual routine for me and everyone around me. But, all of a sudden, there was a change. A very huge change. Everything had turned upside down around me when, I hadn't least expected to see _her_ in the least place I'd expect someone like her to be. She was wearing a maid-dress, wearing a nonchalant expression and then wore a surprised reaction when she saw me looking at her after I called her 'Council Pres'. She was caught off guard by me.

Normally, I was a guy who couldn't bother paying attention to anything, much less, to anyone. Women. They were only after my looks. After my wealth. Or after my inheritance. That was why I've never created relationship with any of them. It was troublesome. Really, troublesome. But... before I knew it... I, too, was caught off guard. In the very situation I'd never imagine myself to be. It wasn't my intention. After she told me about her experience with her father in the past, I felt a sudden urge to _protect_ her. To _change_ her point of views. To _care_ for her. To _reach_ out to her. To _reassure_ her... And it happened. The last thing I thought I would experience, I have fallen in love. I became curious about her as everyday passed. And I became close to touching her heart as every moments between us passed.

The times when my heart would do a loud banging inside my ribcage were countless. And all was because of her. Seika High's student council president; Misaki Ayuzawa, trapped my heart in her grasp, without even knowing and noticing it. Then, there came a time that I have wondered what would happen to her if I were to disappear. _Pass away_. _Be gone_. It was such a mere fact. A normal thing that everyone had knew. A usual thought that would cross anyone's mind every now and then. It was an inevitable truth. And _yet_... I would feel a clutch inside my chest every time I had to think about it. Then for the very first time, I knew the word; afraid. I suddenly felt cold. Shadowed.

I thought, I'd never want to leave her side. That was what I honestly thought. Though, it all came fast to me. When I was asked to attend a meeting between me and my half brother, and while passing through the hallway of the tall luxurious building and a room, I have overheard something. Something I regret hearing. Something I preferred not overhearing. But my name had escaped from some of the ill mouths of the people who were inside the room. Without realizing it, I leaned my back on the wall just beside the door and focused my ears with what they were discussing about.

Unfortunately, I was being targeted by the half of inheritance my grandfather had prepared for me. The father of my older half-brother was the mastermind. As me, being an illegitimate child, didn't really have the right to complain about anything. And so, I accepted it. However, suddenly, something in the back of my mind pulled me out of my foolishness. I realized, I didn't want to accept it. For myself. And, for _her_. After hearing that an assassin was to be sent to finish me off, I shuddered at the thought. How sneaky adults were... I immediately left thinking that the conversation had already finished.

Registering the information in my head, I became cautious. I became even more overprotective of her. Of Misaki. As I feared that they might also do something to her if they saw her near me. But I did my best not to let her notice that there was something heavy burden in my shoulder. I could not let her know. I _would not_ let her know. No doubt, she'd step into a danger if she were to find out...

I went to the maid latte as usual. Watching her every moves as I drank a juice. I always knew she was uncomfortable under my gaze, but it was a lot of fun teasing her like that. Every second of those moments were irreplaceable to me. She became part of my life.

That day, as always, I waited for her until her job was finished. She would always tell me that she was alright by herself, but I couldn't just let her... Especially when danger lingers around. I knew she might be in worse if I was near her but at least, if something were to happen, I could protect her with myself rather than not being with her, and the next day I knew, she was gone. That could be possible...

When I saw her come out from the back door of the maid latte, I smiled a little and walked ahead of her, careful to hide the emotions that was about to show in my face. Then I heard her call to me.

"Usui!"

I smirked at the familiar annoyed tone on her voice.

"What is it Ayuzawa?"

I stopped in my tracks but didn't turn to look at her. Not yet. I was enjoying the feeling of her, following me behind, calling my name... then I spoke hers unconsciously.

"Misa-chan..."

I turned to her and there it was. The usual red tint that would creep up her cheeks whenever I call her name. It was so cute. I couldn't imagine myself not being able to see it anymore... I was staring at her when she raised one of her eyebrow and replied to me.

"What? You perverted outer-space ali-"

Looking at her pouting face, something warm stirring made its way to my heart. And before I realized it, I already grabbed her wrist and dragged her with me into a dark corner that we were passing by. Her reaction was almost ridiculous but still, it was something precious. Widening her eyes, and face redder than earlier, it made me chuckle in amusement. It was then that I suddenly pulled her in my arms and hugged her tightly. I didn't know why I did that. It was as if something was provoking me to do so, something that told me if not now, then never. And when I pressed my lips on her neck, I felt her stiffen.

"U-usui?"

Her, calling my name, didn't help. I tightened my embrace to her.

"Misa-chan... I love you."

I heard myself whispering those words in her ears and I could feel her heart beat accelerating. I smiled. I wasn't thinking that this could be the last time I'd be able to say it to her but... it could be, and that crashed me. As I was about to be satisfied without her not returning my hug, I felt two hands touched my back hesitantly. _Her_ hands. With this, my eyes flew open and I could say that a blush crept across my cheeks.

"I... hate you, you know..."

As I heard her say it, I immediately knew she meant the opposite. And I knew that she knew it herself too. My lips tugged upwards at her adorable attempt of denying. Feeling her relax against my hold, I whispered at her ear again.

"I... promise you that I'll always be here for you Misa-chan. I can't be the closest person to you for now, but I won't ever leave your side. Only the stopping of my breathe would make my body leave you but that doesn't mean that _I_ won't be by your side anymore too, remember this, Misaki..."

I wasn't sure why. Her full name just escaped my lips when I called her. I knew a discomfort was starting to build within her. She remained silent and that proved it.

"Misaki-chan, can you call me by my name? Just this time."

Her hands tightened their hold on my back after I asked one little thing from her. Maybe... I just wanted to hear her say my name.

"Usui... usui... T-takumi. I get it... so..."

My heart beat skipped a bit. She was too much for me... Inside my head, I knew I was convincing myself that just this once, even if this could be the last, I wanted to feel her warm lips against mine. I knew I would be satisfied. I knew it, yet, it wasn't what my heart was saying. No matter how much I try to convince it, I'd just fail. It was hard when my head and heart were not agreeing with each other.

Giving up, I moved my right hand to her face to cup her cheeks and slowly closed our distance. Tilting my head to right side, I pressed my lips on hers. At first, she had stiffened but eventually, she too, gave up.

…

…

That night, I did the usual routine in my apartment. Reading a book before going to sleep. It eased my mind for some reason. But somehow, tonight felt different. After I took a shower to wash away my worries, I sat at the couch located at the corner beside the glass window. I was facing the window from a very slight angle.

I shifted at the sofa, holding the book in my left hand leveled just about below my chest. I was a far sighted person so I could still read it even from such distance.

"_You mean, from here?"_

I thought it was good to be one rather than to be near-sighted.

"_Yes. You're an expert after all. Surely you wouldn't miss?"_

I was hoping that my mind could feel at ease but the unpleasant sensation swarming within me wouldn't disappear.

"_You're kidding. Don't underestimate me."_

It was as if a string was tugging my consciousness to stand up and go somewhere else.

"_Pretty far distance but, I can see him clearly from this lens."_

Maybe, in front of the flat TV that was away from the window...

"_Okay, I'm ready."_

Or maybe, on the kitchen to cook something...

"_Target locked."_

Or maybe, just away from the window... But my body wouldn't obey. It wouldn't obey. And then before I realized it, I was already facing the glass window that was shattering into small pieces, at the same time, I felt a suffocating pain inside my chest. And it clicked. I knew what just happened. Did it really have to be this soon? Did it really have to be here in this room? The first time Misaki came here and cooked a porridge for me when I was sick... The place where we took that one photograph on her birthday... I felt a churning in the pit of my stomach. It was in this apartment... And this is where I'd... die? No... Not here. Why?

I felt my body go numb and fall helplessly on the floor. Lying on my side, I could taste the blood that dripped down from my mouth. Rusty taste... Adults were really sneaky, huh? I chortled inwardly as my vision began to blur ever so quickly. The only face I could see in my head was hers. _Hers_. Misaki... Misa-chan.

_I'm_... _sorry_. _I guess_... _I had let my guard off_... _I love you, never forget that_...

…

…

I didn't know where I was. A blinding light suddenly struck and even my closed eyes could feel the strong effect of it. And so, I slowly opened my eyes. But I saw nothing. Everything was white. I was like in the middle of a fogged place, with nowhere to go to, with nothing to see, with no one to reach out. There was a dreaded silence. I stood still. Where was I? The only thing I could remember was the promise I made to _her_. The promise...

Then I heard someone crying. Why would I care who it was? I did not know. But it felt familiar. And as it continued, I thought so... It was _hers_. Why was she crying? Why was Misa-chan crying? I walked and walked, towards the place where I heard her muffles of sobs from. But I was not getting anywhere. Just few more steps... Just few more, maybe I could reach her. But still none. Misa-chan? I started to run, then run faster. Faster. To where she was. She needed me. Why was I not seeing her! My brows were knitting together as I panted from running.

When I thought I saw something, I swiftly strode near it. And then waves of shock and remembrance shot through my head. It was a bed of death. And the guy lying on it... was _me_. I knew I was probably wearing a pained expression. Now. I placed my hands above the surface of the transparent glass that showed my peaceful face, as if just sleeping.

The memory of me dying came back to me as fast as it could. Images flowing inside my mind. I was killed. That's right... I already died. This body beneath this transparent glass was the proof.

Suddenly, the surrounding changed. It became normal. Green trees... people wearing black clothes... Some people sobbing, tears flowing down from their cheeks. That included the manager, Satsuki-san. I saw Aoi-chan too. They were really mourning for me? I didn't know if I should feel happy about it or if I should feel sad, alone... My gaze turned to a certain petite figure, raven-haired girl. Crouching on the ground. My eyes widened the size as plates. _Misa-chan_. When I realized that she was crying, balling her fists, a stinging pain pierced through my heart. It was more painful than that bullet that implanted on my heart that moment. This was even more painful. I couldn't describe how much it was tearing me into pieces just like that glassed window at my apartment...

I...

I wanted to hug her. I wanted to wrap my arms securely around her. I wanted to reassure her that everything would be fine. I wanted to let her hear me say 'I love you' to her once again. If only, I could have one more chance... If only there could be someone out there who could bring me back to you...

The promise... That was right. I would never forget. My body left you Misaki, but not my heart, not our memories, not my feelings. I wouldn't let our time together fade away from me. Even as time passed by. Ours will remain the same.

…

…

I thought, I'd completely disappear eventually. I thought I wouldn't be able to see her anymore. I thought I wouldn't be able to watch her anymore. But, it seemed like the promise I made to her grew stronger within me as time passed by like a river flowing unstoppably.

I was sitting beside her. With my left leg raised up and right leg stretched out forward on the floor. The sound of raindrops seemed to sooth her. Even me as well as I had my face buried in my left arm when I bent forward, letting my bangs fall over my face.

Must be a magic... I never believed such things but, I think I do now. I could hear Misaki's thoughts...

_Usui Takumi. You promised me right?_

I forced a smile. Yes.

_Where are you now then?_

Nearer than you can imagine...

_Are you still here by my side?_

Of course. I'd never leave you.

_Can you see me crying now?_

I can see a single teardrop flowing down from your eyes...

_Can you hear me whispering I love you?_

I stiffened. My throat felt dry, and words escaped from me.

_Can you feel my pain too? _

...

I reached out my right hand to her hand slowly, praying that only this time, one last time, to let me touch her, to let me feel her. And so I placed it on top of her hand, surprisingly, it didn't go through her... I was holding her hand. Those years that I've been here all this time by her side, this was the first time I was able to touch her. I suddenly felt complete.

_Did you know?_ _I always try to smile. But it would only come out as a forced expression_.

I saddened.

_I always try to think of something else_. _But your face would be the only one to appear inside my head_.

I looked at her.

_I always try to bury you as a memory_. _But you would still remain as a living presence to me even though your existence was nowhere here anymore_.

Misa-chan...

_You know what? ...You're the same as my father and at the same time, completely different. Both of you left me... But... my father left me nothing, only an unwanted memory. While you... you left me our warm, gentle and sweet memories... And a promise of a lifetime to cling onto. What my life is now is all thanks to you... Takumi. And if ever you can hear my prayers and thoughts, just to let you know, I never stopped loving you. I don't think... I ever will_.

I chuckled to myself and after all those years, I could truly smile again.

I know... And as I promised, I'll stay with you always. I'll never stop loving you, too, Misaki Ayuzawa.

* * *

It's a bit(maybe so much)... cheesy(?) T_T I don't know how it ended up like that. And I didn't make it as sad as I originally planned it to be(since Usui fans might get offended. That includes myself after all). Also, I'm already satisfied with this. It'd be nice to receive some feedback ^^ And please feel free to let me know if I made up errors.

By the way, just a reminder. This is just fiction too! I made up the situations so Gerard(or is that Usui's brother's name?)'s father might not be as bad as that... o.o Haha ^^"

Have a good day or good night to you all!

~Terru


End file.
